1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures for processing wet exhaust from diesel engines and more particularly to devices for quieting the exhaust and for removing the water and other impurities from the wet exhaust gases by entrapping them in a water bath so that cleaner gases are discharged into the atmosphere while the device removes the sheen, excess water, and impurities from the water bath so that fairly clean water is discharged from the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,630 discloses a housing having a tangential inlet for inducting exhaust flow and a first outlet for dried exhaust gas and a second outlet near the bottom for draining water from the housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,655; 5,554,058; and other patents also shows a muffler device for silencing exhaust and removing impurities. However, none of these devices does it in the manner of or as well as my invention.